Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger X RWBY:The fate of remnant
by Veto64
Summary: The gokaigers have ended up in a new adventure with grave importance they must help a new world from falling to the forces of evil will they be able to accomplish this or will they too fall to this evil


A/N: this is just a sample of what I will do later but I know this is way to early to start making another story after only making four chapters of my first story but I just couldn't brush this aside so here I am. Now give me feedback and let me know if I should make this side by side with the fourze one or if I should wait after awhile before making this one also another reason I'm making this is cause of the lack of super Sentai and rwby story's especially with any gokaiger (I'm not counting the fanfic about made up kids of there's if you know what story I'm talking about here's a cookie*holds out a cookie* also I'm not taking shots at that story haven't read it so I can't form an opinion about it) story's so here I am

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Space Pirates appear once again

these youths travel the great sea's of space in search of Adventure and romance

They defeated the once powerful zangyack empire

These hearty fellows proudly bear the pirate name and there name is kaizoku Sentai gokaiger!

After many adventures involving fellow Sentai teams like Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Doubustu Sentai Zyuogher and Kamen riders also including the various super hero taisen incidents. the gokaigers haven't had much Adventure mostly being confined into there home the gokai galleon but little did they know that they would become major players in another world...

"hey doc is the food ready yet!"said marvelous.

Marvelous has been growing impatient since they aren't doing anything no new treasures to find,no enemy's to fight, and on top of that marvelous was hungry so of course he would be extremely impatient.

Doc replies to marvelous."Be patient marvelous if I rush the food it won't taste as good so wait a couple more minutes." Marvelous just groans.

"Marvelous please be more patient, doc is only doing his best." Ahim told marvelous

"I know ahim."marvelous replies to her

Everyone on the galleon was doing there own thing:Joe was doing his push ups having done 79 out of 100,Luka was polishing her jewels she has obtained throughout there adventures,ahim was drinking tea,Navi was asleep on her perch,and gai was cleaning his key and his gokai cellular.

Things for the most part we're peaceful but secretly everyone on the galleon except for Navi was seriously bored since they had nothing to do and it was slowly getting to them even the usual stuff they do wasn't enough to keep them tied up. gai had polished his key and cellular four times and was now doing it a fifth time,Joe was in his fourth set of a hundred,Luka had polished her jewels six times and ahim was staring out one of the portholes drinking tea staring at the vast beauty of space to say the least everyone wanted to go on an adventure.

All of a sudden a bright light envelopes the galleon sounding off the alarms. Doc panicked and came in with the food.

"guys what's going on!"Doc said panicking.

"We are in trouble! We are in trouble! What would you do in this situation when you don't know what's happening Navi asks you!"Navi starts panacking along with doc.

The bright light stops and the gokaigers start looking out the portholes seeing nothing but a white void, that is until Luka spots something or someone.

"Guys look over there I see some stranger."Luka said.

The mysterious person decides to speak."worry not gokiagers I am not an enemy but a friendly entity,please come outside I must speak of a matter of great importance."

"And why should we trust you?" Asks marvelous.

"Because you can always trust god."revealed the stranger.

"God? Really? Why should we believe you?" Asked Joe.

"Check your pockets."after "god" said that the gokaigers checked there pockets and they found some ranger keys five never before seen and a key they never had through there adventures.

"Akared?"marvelous was shocked to see a ranger key of his former captain,mentor,and friend.

"What the hell are these keys?"Joe asked.

"Guys isn't this Kamen rider decade?"gai shows the others his ranger key which was a decade ranger key.

"Those four keys you hold ahim,Luka,doc,and Joe are keys of another universe." Revealed god

"Another universe?"said joe.

"Yes I am god after all I watch over everything and I know everything." Said god

"Then what does god want with us?" Asked marvelous.

"I need your abilities to help another world."

"Like the Kamen rider universe?" Asks luka

"No they are fine but there is another universe that needs your help, I have forseen what happens in the end of this world and it ends with this..." he ends up showing the gokaigers a dark image the sky is dark and red with a shattered moon in the background,all around them dead bodies and in front of them they see a woman with a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead, she worea very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes, She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. They then see her holding the severed head of a girl with black hair and red at the end of her tips,she had white skin and the most striking feature about her was her silver pupilless eye's. she has some dark skeleton armored creatures behind her roaring in victory. The woman now had an evil satisfied grin of victory. The gokiagers didn't like what they were seeing.

"Now you see why I ask for your help?" Said God.

"We don't like this god and if we don't like it we wreck it" said marvelous.

The others agreed to there captains statment,this made god smile.

"Hehe very well then if you complete this task I shall grant each and every single one of you a rule free wish." Said god.

"A rule free wish? What do you mean god?" Asked gai.

"It simply means that you can wish for anything your heart desires and there will be no repercussions." God answered gai.

"Sounds good so how will we get there?"asked marvelous.

"I shall use my powers to transport you there and also you shall need the right tools for the job." With a snap of his fingers the Gokai Treanger Box appears on his left hand.

"Now then I believe you need more than just your keys and those six keys I gave you." Upon saying that god makes all the past ranger keys even those they never used like go Buster's,kyoryuger,toqger,ninninger,zyuogher,and kyuranger appear even those that were one time things like Kamen rider OOO's many different forms.

"Don't worry these aren't the keys you had they are keys created from my power."god told them.

"Thanks God so how do we get there."marvelous asked.

"Get in your galleon and I'll open a space for you to go to that world."after saying that marvelous picks up the teranger chest and everyone gets on the galleon. God then opens a space and the gokaigers enter it.

"Do everything you can gokaigers your there only hope of survival."said god

A/N: if you have any questions ask them in the comments I'll be doing a system where I ask you guys what ranger keys they should use for the next chapter. Now like always comment and favorite this story thank you


End file.
